Choi Siwon, nuevo maestro de Anatomía
by 00UsagiPanda00
Summary: Por que es que el destino nos da, o mucha suerte, o desgracia, puede que sea afortunada...bueno ir a corea siempre fue mi sueño, conocer a un hombre guapo, caballeroso y amable también, pero que el sea mi nuevo maestro, no se si a eso deba llamarlo suerte
1. Prologo?

_Esta no es una historia real..bueno fuera XP, es nuestro primer fic (YEY!) las autoras bueno en este caso somos 2 trabajando en esto es mi compañera Vianney y yop Samantha, espero que nuestras fantasiosas historias les gusten, que trataran mayormente sobre nuestro amor el k-pop._

_Parejas: Choi SiwonxAlice(no existe...imaginen que son ustedes )_

_Advertencias__: Ninguna, mas que se preparen para las cosas mas cursis que se nos puedan ocurrir_

**Todo lo escrito en este fic es ficticio lugares o personas similares es pura coincidencia, nada de aqui es nuestro (mas que la trama XP) etc, etc, cosas legales BLAAH!, solo ya disfruten leyendo**

* * *

Era el comienzo de un nuevo semestre, después de unas largas vacaciones de verano, estaban todos ansiosos por verse y platicarse que es lo que hicieron en su periodo de descanso.  
Sonó el timbre, pasó la primera clase, la segunda, pero a la tercera, todo fue muy diferente, en esta clase había cambio en el maestro, ya que el profesor anterior no le agradaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes, hubo problemas y tuvieron que removerlo del área de trabajo.  
Por lo tanto, iba entrando, algo tímido, de estatura media, con lentes de armazón delicado, con traje un poco formal, saco color azul marino, camisa celeste, y una corbata, muy bien vestido para dar una buena impresión, el joven e inexperto maestro de anatomía. Dejando en el escritorio su maletín de trabajo.  
Entre murmullos dentro del salón de clases, comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón su nombre y el tema que impartiría; al terminar de escribir, pidió la atención de todos, pues iba a comenzar la sesión de ese día.  
- Annoy-haseyo, mi nombre es Choi Siwon, y yo seré a partir del día del hoy su profesor de Anatomía, el día de hoy veremos las partes del cuerpo…bueno, comencemos.  
Al decir esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a sacar sus libretas de apuntes, pero al momento de voltear de nuevo al profesor se encontraron una gran sorpresa.

* * *

**Cosas de las autoras:** Como apenas vamos empezando los capítulos serán cortitos, pero por supuesto que aceptamos ideas y comentarios constructivos :D, esta vez la que habla es Samy


	2. Es que tengo una suerte

**Todo lo escrito en este fic es ficticio lugares o personas similares es pura coincidencia, nada de aqui es nuestro (mas que la trama XP) etc, etc, cosas legales BLAAH!, solo ya disfruten leyendo**

* * *

Era el comienzo del tercer año en la escuela NACIONAL DE CONOCIMIENTOS MIXTOS para Alice, había pasado a 5° semestre, regresaba de las vacaciones de verano.

Ella las clasifico como las mejores vacaciones de su vida, por que viajar a Corea no era algo que pasara todos los días, o que todas las muchachas de su edad pudieran vivir, aunque fueron solo 5 días con su familia y visitaron lugares turísticos al no saber el idioma, ella los disfruto como si al día siguiente ya no se encontrara en este mundo.

Sus padres, confiando en su edad y por lo tanto madurez la dejaron un tiempo para salir ella por sí sola, trataba de no usar mucho su nuevo traductor electrónico, que le había regalado su abuela en navidad, quería aprender, pero bueno, ella apenas y podía hablar en Ingles, así que se le dificultaba mucho, según ella.

Tenía un mapa en el que trataba de ubicar uno de los restaurantes que había visto en uno de sus doramas coreanos. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó a un muchacho que pasaba cerca de ella, por lo que choco con él, la chica se trata de disculpar en inglés, pero se le dificulto de los nervios.  
-Thathathaannkk youuu…- quiso decir, casi a punto de salir corriendo e inclinándose extremadamente –No te preocupes- dijo el muchacho sonriendo casi a punto estallar de la risa. A Alice le sorprendió la respuesta que acababa de recibir, estaba hablando su idioma, el español, estaba petrificada, no sabía que tanto porcentaje de personas hispanohablantes había en corea, creía que eran mínimas, ya que no era muy común ni aceptado el ser extranjero.

-¿Vienes de visita?- pregunto el muchacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro, - Aamm… Si- Termino la muchacha, todavía nerviosa y aturdida. –Disculpa, estaba muy concentrada, tratando de llegar a…  
"STARBUCKS" -Ah! Yo conozco ese lugar, y de hecho estaba en camino hacia allá. Se encuentra en la esquina. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Al decir eso, ella sonrojo, pero al final de cuentas terminando aceptando la invitación, ya que ella no era muy buena con los idiomas, y tuvo demasiada suerte al haber encontrado a un coreano que hable español.

Al llegar al restaurante, Alice, se percató que el ya era cliente frecuente, ya que lo conocían la mayoría de los empleados del local.

El muchacho pidió la mesa que siempre ocupaba; al sentarse, el chico mira un instante a Alice, ella se sonroja y le pregunta nerviosa -¿Qué happen?- por lo que el chico se ríe- ¿No quisiste decir, Que pasa? - Ahh, que pena contigo, sí, quise decir eso. Huumm, lo que pasa es que no soy muy buena en esto de hablar otros idiomas, a veces me revuelvo...-  
-Ya veo, no te preocupes, así todos comenzamos, ya verás que con el tiempo irás mejorando- Le dijo el chico - en eso ella le responde. - Desde hace tiempo he querido asistir a clases para aprender mejor los idiomas- el muchacho le dice -Oye, que te parece si yo te enseño coreano, ya que estás aquí y, un poco más sobre inglés.

* * *

**Cosas de las autoras:** Bueno espero subir este y otro capitulo hoy :D...espero y les siga interesando (Samantha )


	3. Pero, ¿Por que ahora?

**Todo lo escrito en este fic es ficticio lugares o personas similares es pura coincidencia, nada de aqui es nuestro (mas que la trama XP) etc, etc, cosas legales BLAAH!, solo ya disfruten leyendo**

* * *

Después de pasar al menos una hora tratando de que muchas palabras al azar en otro idioma entraran en mi cabeza a la primera, trate entablar una conversación de otro tema, a lo que me primero tenía que atreverme a preguntar su nombre

–Se que ya probablemente sea muy tarde para preguntarlo pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me atreví a decir después de calmar mis nervios –Mi nombre mi nombre es Siwon, Choi Siwon dijo imitando al agente 007 James Bond- al momento de que dijo eso por poco y pierdo la poca cordura que todavía tenía, pero me forcé a mi misma a responder, aunque el hablo primero que yo – Bueno y entonces ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo- dijo con mucha curiosidad – A-Alice…Solo Alice – Dije todavía nerviosa, ya que bueno no pude seguir el juego a los agentes secretos, como él.

Estaba tan envuelta en nuestra conversación que olvide el paso del tiempo hasta que un horrible sonido me regreso a la realidad, era mi celular que sonaba con mi canción favorita, aunque en ese momento deseaba que no fuera esa, era tan vergonzoso, "NEIL GA JEIL SHANAGA" sonaba una y otra vez, a el al parecer no parecía importarle ya que hasta movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, reí un poco y por fin conteste -¿Bueno? – respondí - ¡QUE HORAS CREES QUE SON SEÑORITA¡- tuve que alejar mi celular de mi oído porque mi mamá estaba del otro lado de la línea totalmente enfadada – Si ya iba para allá- mentí – Mas te vale que llegues en menos de 1 hora ¿Oíste?- mi madre sentencio – Si, ya entendí, estaré en el hotel en 45 minutos no te preocupes- y colgamos, yo me puse aun más nerviosa con la conversación.

Me tenía que ir pero no quería estaba tan agusto con Siwon .

* * *

**Cosas de las autoras:** Y..bueno hasta aquí por el día de HOY...esperen un ratio hasta que mi compañera regrese de sus merecidas vacaciones, recuerden aceptamos comentarios he ideas :D (Samantha )


End file.
